Version 0
It's been a long road with many delays, but we're finally ready to get this build out to you all. This build is a "clean build", so you'll need to move out all of your existing files and only copy back custom maps and replacements. I'd also like to congratulate Subaru for joining the team as a coder, and Supa for joining the team as a test lead. General additions/changes: * Force Lightning is now visibly blocked by lightsabers, and blocking players are no longer electrocuted. (Aesthetics only, the behavior of the force power and lightsabers has not changed.) * Blinding effects of TDs are now done in code, to prevent effects replacements from removing the blinding. * Voicechat menu updated to allow movement while open. * Added In-game server browser to escape menu. * Added a version check to ensure that the server you are joining is running the most recent version of MBII. * Players are once again able to view the HUD while spectating, as the benefits of removing the HUD were deemed outweighed by the negative results of hiding it. * New serverside cvar, g_HideHUDFromSpecs. Default 0, set to 1 to hide the HUD while spectating, for tournaments and such. * Added USE_TEAM_DELAY_WIN, UI_TIMER spawnflags and message key to target_delay (See Wiki). * Added new Misc_TurretG2 functionality.(See Wiki). * Added variable sized map feature. This allows the keys min_players and max_players to be given to certain entities to adjust the flow of a map based on the number of players in game.(See Wiki). * cg_minimapalpha added. 1 is fully visible, 0 is fully hidden. Etc. 1 is default. * Added smod command "smsay". This lets smod admins and subadmins talk to each other privately in game. * Added smod command "who". This lets smod admins and subadmins see who else is logged in on the server. * The generic timer is now triggered when the slap timer is set, so players can see how long they must wait before being able to slap again. * Added hand gestures to the voice chat menu. These can be used as a silent voice chat. They are also accessible through the command hand_cmd. * Trolling commands r_pri and userinfo disabled. * Direct secondary grenade hits now turn off jetpacks. * Allowed numBlades argument in FA mode. * Force seeing changes: ** Effects changed to be more subtle. ** Level 2 seeing no longer differentiates between teams. * New improved HUD system. Made it more compact and more intuitive to use. Got rid of some redundant info and put it in more convenient places. Mandalorian jetpack overheat is now represented directly on the fuel bar. * There is now a dampening on the third person camera while poisoned. * New menu background. * Heros with quickthrow level 2 now use Special Button 2 in order to throw a secondary grenade and Special Button 1 to throw a primary grenade. * Hug-Kata bug is now a "feature". * New Open Mode model additions: ** BX Commando Droid - Imperial Commander ** Crix Madine - Rebel Commander ** Darth Traya - Sith ** Hoth Elitetrooper - Rebel Commanders ** IG-88 - Bounty Hunter ** Kreia - Jedi ** Mara Jade - Jedi ** Red Sith Trooper - Imperial Commander ** Sith Trooper - Imperial Soldier ** Starkiller - Sith ** Visas - Jedi * Sabering Changes ** Trace and timing tweaks. ** Bodyhits now only drain 1 ACM ** Hitting someone who is perfectblocking adds .25 ACM ** When 2 ACM is reached, the defender cannot perfect block. ** Non swingblocked attacks now do 1.4 times more BP drain ** When using dual sabers, you can activate specials by holding use and attacking to the left\right (for side stabs) or attacking while running backwards (for the front+back stab) Bug fixes: * Jedi can no longer block while staggering if they regen FP mid-stagger. * Fixed TD blinding effect to work properly on a widescreen aspect ratio. * Minor fix to silver lightsabers in FA. * Malak Saber Hilt now properly matches in hilt menu. * Kills are now properly attributed for throwing players into lava or slime. * Kills are now properly attributed for the Lunarbase windows. * Fixed Target_Relays Random flag to be more Random. * Fixed "mbmode" command not being recognized unless prefixed with a slash. * Fixed a buffer overrun in smod argument parsing. * Fixed an old BaseJKA bug that would cause players to glow random colors after using chargeable weapons if the server had been up a while. * Saber slap fixes: ** Slap can no longer be used to cancel saber special moves. Regular slashes can still be cancelled. ** Slap no longer 'queues' for use while knocked down, getting up, rolling or in midair. ** Slap FP requirement is now consistent in all cases. (5 FP) ** Better hit detection for kicks/slaps/spin kicks. * Speed Lunge no longer continues to drain FP while you're skidding to a stop. * Fixed a server crash when the player carrying Han is killed, on the old Cloud City map. * Fixed a bug with stabdown moves draining virtually no BP even when correctly used. * Fixed an old bug with saberthrow, that made the hilt teleport after bouncing off a wall. * Bug fix for blocking while jumping being a defense against slapping. * Fix for instaspec bug. * Fix for double shot exploit. * Wristlaser will now properly hit very close targets. * Using the ninja wallgrab will now properly release the wall even when you have not released the direction and jump buttons. * Fix for a physics bug that causes increased speed/damage after a collision. * Fix for the twitching camera bug while wall running. * Vehicles will now correctly stop floating after returning from space. * Fix so that certain NPCs will no longer die on round start. * misc_siege_items are less likely to get stuck in walls and float away. * Fly bug fixed. * Sometimes movers would improperly drag you along with them. This is no longer the case. * Some server crash fixes. Maps: * New Assault map: RC Hangar C * New Duel map: Emperor's Lair * New Duel map: Malachor V * Fix Kamino minimap * Fix Tatooine Siege file errors * Fix Trade Federation Large minimap * Communications Tower Updates: ** Added UI Timer to the bomb. ** Increased Dish impact damage from 10 to 25. ** Fixed Misc Texture missalignes, particularly in the Objective area. ** Removed unseen surfaces. * Death Star Updates: ** Changed objectives: Tractor isn't required anymore, its optional. The only required objective is now the Hangar Control Room hack and the Falcon door quick hack. ** Hacking the Tractor Beam shortens the final Control Room hack considerably. ** Added more cover to both hallways and the Falcon hangar. ** Added rails in the Hangar elevators. ** Added closeable window shutters on the Hangar Control Room. ** Made the Side Route Door hackable in 5 seconds from the Rebel side instead of the old 20 seconds. Imperials still have a 20 second hack on their side. ** General bug fixes. * Duel of the Fates Updates: ** Fixed visual map exploit near throne. ** Fixed bugged clipping in throne allowing people to "Pounce" down on people ** Fixed minor cosmetic bug * Enclave Updates: ** Fixed Max_Qpath Error. ** Added cover throughout the map. ** Objective trigger now has Facing flag so you cannot hack from any direction. ** Added a two new secondary routes into the objective area. One of which requires a minimum of 12 players in play to be open/active. A visual notification is there, that is a set of crates blocking the doorway is there/not there. ** Flattened floor portion of doorways to allow easier access for Droidekas and allowing others through the door without a potential to be knocked over thanks to the height difference. ** Expanded door triggers. ** You can no longer get stuck going around the inner ring in the junction. ** Bombardment now happens 30 seconds earlier. ** Can no longer hide inside the ship model. ** Updated Minimap. ** Some doors are now defaulted to open. ** Fixed visible Z-fighting and caulk. ** Fixed spectator getting stuck at roundstart. * Jabba Updates: ** Added a button outside the rancor pit to allow the other team to open the door from the outside. * Kamino Updates: ** Fixed wallbugs in Armory. ** Fixed HOM under elevator in main. ** Fixed main hall door areaportal HOM. ** Fixed being able to shoot through clone capsules. ** Added UI timer to the bomb. * Lunarbase Updates: ** Removed invisible box cover. ** Updated vis stage. ** Fixed clipping issues on the ship.